


The Jacket

by blueblaze0727



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Evil Author Day, F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblaze0727/pseuds/blueblaze0727
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had been nearly inseperable for years, and everyone knew how close they were....But what if one of them wanted a little more than that?A.K.A: Lots of angst because I like to suffer and want everyone else to suffer too
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so let me know what you think :)

Oikawa still remembered that winter day. He and Iwaizumi had just finished practicing, staying late with each other to work on spiking. Oikawa still remembers that day, when he couldn’t help but wonder if Iwa had any other reasons for wanting to just be alone with him. But that day he pushed all of those thoughts out of his head, or at least he tried to. But seeing Hajime like that, eyes full of intensity and passion, it made his knees feel weak. Eventually, all good things must come to an end, and the two teammates started their walk home.

“Iwa-chan, I’m freezing! It is even possible to walk slower than you are right now?”

“Shut the hell up Trashykawa, we just practiced for 5 hours and you’re complaining about my WALKING SPEED?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. Hajime had always been like that, but he wouldn’t trade him for anything. If it weren’t for Iwa, Tooru didn’t know how his life would have been. Certainly a lot lonelier. But it really was cold that day, and not realizing just how low the temperature had dropped, Oikawa left his jacket in the club room.

“Here, just take my jacket, anything to get you to shut up”

Oikawa had accepted the jacket with a joke but was struggling to hide the growing redness in his face. Why had the simple act of Hajime giving him his jacket made him feel like this?

Oh no, no no no.

There was no way that he had a crush on his best friend. It isn’t possible. **_Maybe he likes you back, he does want to spend an awful lot of time with you._**

_**NO!** _

Oikawa refused to even think about that, because there was no way he had feelings for Iwa-chan. He tried his best to push down the blush and just focused on the walk home.

“Hey Oikawa, are you okay? You seem a little flushed.”

“No, no I’m fine haha. J-just feeling the cold right now. Your jacket doesn’t work that good Iwa-chan”

That was a lie.

Wearing Hajime’s jacket was possibly the warmest he’d ever felt in his life.

“If you don’t like the jacket Shittykawa just give it back.”

“No! I mean, now that I think about it, it’s not that bad.”

Hajime still looked suspicious, but that was better than him learning about Oikawa’s feelings. **_Non-existent feelings_** , Tooru thought to himself.

_**There was no way he liked Iwa-chan.** _

_**It’s. Not. Possible.** _

==========================================================================================

TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THIRD YEAR.

Wow. The crows won. He couldn’t believe it. Ushijima had beaten him and Hajime so many times, only for Kageyama to get the best. That’s just like him. Always the talented setter.

“Wow, I really can’t believe they won.”

“Iwa-chan, that freaky quick attack they do is to good now, I doubt we could beat them.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Um…do you want to go out for something to eat? We could go get some Udon or something?”

“OH! Ah haha, yeah that sounds good Iwa.”

He had to have noticed something was up. There’s no way he could have missed Tooru’s blush climbing into his cheeks and spreading across his face.

“Okay, let’s get going then.”

**_I guess he always was the oblivious type. But tonight is the night. This is perfect. I can tell him at dinner._ **

**_It is going to be GREAT._ **

“Hey Iwa-chan, I have something I need to tell you.”

“Oh yeah sure, but I have something first.”

This wasn’t going exactly to Tooru’s plan, but he could work with it.

“Okay so you know that girl from class 3-C? Well… I’ve been working up the courage to ask her out and I finally did it. And she said yes!!”

Oikawa’s heart broke into two that day.

“O-Oh, that’s great Iwa-chan. I’m so excited for you.” He said while fighting off tears.

“Now, what did you have to tell me?”

“Ah it was, it was nothing. Just that I’ll miss you once I move.”

“You know I’ll miss you too dumbass. Just remember to call me when you get there.”

“Y-yeah, I will haha.”

Dinner was over. It was time to leave. But Oikawa was in shock.

**_This isn’t right. No, no, no, NO! I was going to ask him out. He was going to say yes. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT._ **

**_But now he’s gone._ **

**_And with him, my heart._ **

_==========================================================================================_

TIME SKIP: PRESENT DAY

Oikawa was in Argentina, but his heart was in Japan.

After he got home to pack, he realized he never returned Iwaizumi’s jacket. At first, he had just wanted to rip it, burn it, to just destroy it.

And then, he broke.

On the floor, holding Iwaizumi’s jacket in his hands, sobs wracking through his body. He was leaving for Argentina tomorrow, and didn’t even have another chance to say how he felt.

It was over.

But here he was, living in Argentina and playing volleyball, his second love. He still had that jacket from his first love though, never able to quite move on. Argentina had plenty of handsome men, but not one of them compared to Iwaizumi.

Oh, how he missed him.

It seemed that as the years grew longer, he and Iwaizumi went from talking once a day to once a week. Eventually they stopped all together.

Until today it seemed.

**_You’re Invited! We are celebrating the marriage between Iwaizumi Hajime and Hara Katsumi. R.S.V.P by 7/23/19. Hope to see you there!_ **

Oikawa didn’t think he could ever love someone as much as he loved Hajime.

And now he was gone forever.

He had lost his Iwa-chan.

Tooru felt his heart completely shatter.

But…

He couldn’t give up without seeing Iwa one last time.

==========================================================================================

Oikawa actually showed up. He bought a ticket to Japan just to see Iwaizumi. No matter how hurt he was, Iwa had been his best friend for at least some part of his life. So, he decided to toughen up and congratulate him on his marriage.

He never imagined just how heart wrenching it would be. Seeing his former best friend and closest companion smiling to another and expressing his love for someone other than him was unbearable. No matter how much he tried to push down these feelings, Tooru still loved Hajime after all these years.

While Iwaizumi embraced his new bride, Oikawa could do nothing but stare ahead. It felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. Nothing could have prepared him to see his first and only true love be in love with another.

**_He was supposed to be MINE._ **

All Tooru could do was hope Iwaizumi forgot about him.

He should have known that was too much to ask.

“Hey! Oikawa! I haven’t seen you in years, since we graduated right?”

“Haha, yeah. I..um…I missed you, you know, with all those years apart. I wish I could have come to visit, just so busy with volleyball.”

_LIE. All I could think about in Argentina was you, you were always there in my head._

“Oh don’t worry about it, how’s the love life huh? You were always popular with the ladies Tooru.”

**_Tooru? He would only say that to me after we won, I hadn’t realized how much I missed hearing him say my name._ **

“Oh hey, sorry to cut this short, but my college friends are looking pretty impatient. It was good catching up though.”

“O-o-okay yeah sure, do whatever you have to do. And yeah it was nice seeing you.”

_“I really miss you, Hajime.”_

By the time Tooru said it, Hajime had already left.

_“I wish I could have given you your jacket.”_

**_And my heart_ **


End file.
